torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Faerie Plane
The Outer Plane of Faerie is a land of soft lights and cruel desires, the home of powerful elflike beings that care little for mortals other than as playthings and prey. It is a country of little people with great desires. It is a place of music and death. Faerie is an oddity: a coexistent Outer Plane. It functions like an Outer Plane, but it connects closely to the Material Plane, and a location on the Material Plane matches with a Faerie duplicate. Faerie overlaps the Material Plane in such a way that travelers don't need the Astral Plane to cross between the two planes. Moving onto the Plane of Faerie from old ruins on the Material Plane, for example, puts a traveler at the door of a Faerie lord's castle. The Plane of Faerie is a realm of eternal twilight, with slow lanterns bobbing in the gentle breeze and huge fireflies buzzing through groves and fields. The sky is alight with the faded colors of the setting, or perhaps rising, sun. But in fact the sun never truly sets or rises; it remains stationary, dusky and low in the sky. Away from the settled areas of the Seelie Court, the land is a tangle of sharp-toothed brambles and syrupy fens—perfect territory for the Unseelie to hunt their prey. Getting there…and Back The Plane of Faerie is coexistent with the Material Plane and can be reached without passing through the Astral Plane. It is a separate plane from the Transitive, Inner, and Outer Planes. It follows the topography of the Material Plane closely; should two portals to the Plane of Faerie be a mile apart on the Material Plane, they will similarly be a mile apart on the Plane of Faerie. Portals to the plane of Faerie only appear at certain times, such as during a new moon, at the equinoxes, or once every ninety days. Such portals often exist within standing stones or pools on the Material Plane. Because the Plane of Faerie doesn't connect to the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, or the Plane of Shadow, spells that use those planes do not function on the Plane of Faerie. Features & Properties Denizens The plane of Faerie is the home of powerful elflike creatures called the sidhe (pronounced shee). The sidhe divide themselves into a Seelie Court and an Unseelie Court. The Seelie are considered good and the Unseelie evil, but both are unconcerned with the wants, desires, and needs of creatures from the Material Plane. To create a Seelie creature, apply the half-celestial template to an elf, moriedhel, jendau, or avarta character. For an Unseelie creature, apply the half-fiend template to an elf, moriedhel, jendau, or avarta character. Other half-celestial and half-fiend creatures may be found within Faerie. Many of these are Seelie and Unseelie versions of fey creatures such as satyrs, sprites, and grigs. The more powerful members of the Unseelie Court ride nightmares on their Wild Hunts and are accompanied by yeth hounds. These hunts are common on the Plane of Faerie, and they often spill over onto the Material Plane when the stars come into alignment and the borders between the worlds are thinner. Members of the Seelie Court are often chaotic good; they've been known to lure or even kidnap Material Plane characters into their realm for the purpose of feasting and dalliance. Members of the Unseelie Court are also interested in having Material Plane characters at their feasts, but more as dishes than as guests. Neither group is particularly concerned about the time that their guests lose while away from the Material Plane. Category:Planar Cosmology